Le trépas n'est qu'un prélude
by Twixette
Summary: L'histoire se base après le chapitre 423 bien que la trame principale n'est pas fidèle à celle de l'auteur.  La relation complexe entre Ichigo et Rukia a été mise à l'épreuve depuis ces 17 mois de séparation. Leur destiné est-elle toujours liée ?
1. Chapter 1

Elle était en danger il le sentait.  
>Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu mais pour Ichigo Kurosaki cela semblait être une éternité .<br>Depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'il pouvait récupérer ses pouvoirs, sa voix avait commencé à faire échos dans sa tête puis il se mit à l'entendre par l'intermédiaire de son badge de shinigami remplaçant.  
>Sa plus grande crainte était de ne plus la revoir, il avait tant de choses lui dire...<br>Il n'y avait pas un soir ou le jeune homme ne pensait pas elle, c'est à partir de là qu'il remis en question les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.  
>Au début, il la considérait tout simplement comme une bonne amie à qui il pouvait tout confier mais pendant son absence, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien plus.<br>Après tout, quand une amie manque on est certes triste mais pas ce point là .  
>Ichigo se sentait tellement seul, même accompagné de tous ses amis.<br>Inoue, Ishida, Chad, ils étaient toujours là pour l'aider ou le réconforter mais malgré leur efforts le vide dans le coeur d'Ichigo restait.  
>Il avait pleuré , une fois, quand il songeait à tout ses moments où il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras quand elle se sentait triste. Tout ces moments. Il y en avait tellement...<br>La seule consolation qu'il avait c' était Kon, cette petite peluche folle amoureuse de sa Nee-san à l'instar d'Ichigo.  
>Souvent, Kon réclamait la jeune femme en sanglotant combien elle lui manquait. Ichigo se contentait simplement de lui répondre avec un sourire qu'il était stupide et qu'un jour il la reverrait.<br>Ce doux rêve sucré , le jeune homme se promit de le réaliser.  
>Il dormit peu cette nuit là , son inquiétude grandissait au fil du temps, il pouvait sentir sa peur qui caressait ses bras comme une invitation à la rejoindre.<br>Il serra le poing, enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller et se contenta simplement de s'endormir totalement impuissant.  
>Encore un autre rêve d'elle.<br>Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, la dernière image qu'il en avait était d'une pureté inhumaine.  
>Elle aurait pu attendrir un arrancar, songea t-il en la voyant s'avancer vers lui.<br>La jeune femme n'osait pas le regarder et se contentait de baisser la tête, ses cheveux noirs flottants dans le vent.

- C'est un aurevoir Ichigo .

Non, pensait-il, pas encore une fois.  
>Chaque soir son rêve commençait comme cela, leur dernier échange le hantait comme si sa culpabilité tentait de le rendre malade.<p>

- Il semblerait, répondit-il.

De nouveau, il ne sut trouver les mots appropriés et avait répondu ce qu'il lui avait répondu une bonne centaine de fois.

-Ne fait pas cette tête triste. Et puis même si tu ne me voit pas, moi je pourrai te voir.

- Ca ne me rassure pas du tout ! Et puis je ne suis pas triste.

Cette réplique là l'énervait. Bien sûr qu'il était triste, il était triste à en crever. Celle qui avait changé son monde s'apprêtait à disparaître pour toujours et il osait lui dire qu'il n' était pas triste.

- Dis aux autres de prendre soin d'eux.

- Ok.

Et là , doucement, le vent commença à lui subtiliser celle qu'il voulait garder près de lui éternellement.  
>Un ange s'effaçait, ses yeux brillaient, son visage était divin.<p>

- Aurevoir Ichigo.

C' était cet instant précis du rêve qu'Ichigo détestait particulièrement. Tout d'abord cela voulait dire qu'elle allait bientôt disparaître totalement et qu'ensuite il allait se réveiller sans la retrouver. Son regard croisa enfin le sien et il voyait sa propre tristesse se refléter dans ses grands yeux bleus brillant.

-Bye.

Son coeur allait exploser, il avait beau essayer de dire autre chose rien ne voulait filtrer.  
>Il la regarda une dernière fois puis elle disparu.<br>Son esprit n'était plus là non plus, il était parti en emportant avec lui sa joie de vivre et celle qu'il aimait. Partie, envolée comme un coup de vent chassant le soleil.

-Rukia !

Il avait encore crié son nom lors de son réveil en sursaut. Ichigo se leva et porta son regard sur l'armoire en face de son lit.  
>Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir de cette fichue armoire comme avant ?<p>

Chaque jour, la même sc ne recommençait.  
>Il prennait une douche, s'habillait et prit son masque qu'il portait quotidiennement.<br>Yuzu, Karin et son père était déjà table comme l'ordinaire et l'attendait.  
>Il changea quelque coups avec son père et remercia Yuzu de lui avoir préparé un si bon petit-d jeuner.<br>Chaque jour, il jouait le rôle du petit lycéen menant une vie qui lui plaisait et c'était un masque qui était de plus en plus lourd porter, encore plus éprouvant que celui de Hollow qu'il possédait il y a bien longtemps.  
>Il changerait bien son masque social contre son masque de Hollow, sans la moindre hésitation.<p>

-Ah j'y pense, dit Isshin Kurosaki d'une voix soudainnement triste. Ca fait un an que la petite Rukia-chan est rentrée chez elle, elle nous manque beaucoup.  
>Yuzu et moi, on se demandait si tu pouvait la contacter pour l'inviter passer les prochaines vacances la maison ?<p>

Karin lança un regard noir vers son père ce que Ichigo remarqua aussitôt mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après tout ils n' étaient au courant de rien propos de Rukia.  
>Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, dit-il en reposant sa tartine à la confiture de fraises.<br>Yuzu eut un air très attristé , Isshin se leva aussi et se posta devant son fils.

-Je croyais que t'étais plus ambitieux que a mon fils, je suis déçu. Tu sais, il a fallu que je me batte pour avoir ta mère aussi et pourtant avec de l'ambition, j'ai fini par réussir.

-Hein, s' nerva Ichigo, je vois pas le rapport entre Rukia et Maman !

Isshin donna une baffe Ichigo, débarassa ses plats et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
>Plus d'ambition ... L'ambition ... C' était ce mot qu'il avait totalement rayé de son vocabulaire depuis qu'elle était partie.<br>A cette instant là , une possibilité énormes d'opportunités s'ouvrirent lui, il se sentait comme maître du monde.

- C'est quand les prochaines vacances, demanda t-il à Karin qui était désormais la seule qui était toujours en train de petit déjeuner.

- Dans 3 jours, t'es si débile que tu sais plus compter ?

En guise de réponse il lui adressa un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Yuzu se lamentait.

-Yuzu, le vieux , dans 3 jours Rukia sera de retour la maison !

Ils se retournèrent vers lui et une fois avoir prit conscience de l'information, des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.  
>Yuzu déclara à Ichigo qu'elle préparerait tout les plats que Rukia aimait, qu'il devait lui en faire la liste.<br>Isshin lui, radotait qu'il aurait aimé avoir Rukia comme troisième fille.  
>Après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à toute sa famille, il prit ses affaires et se rendit en classe.<br>Ishida lui jetta un regard bref derrière ses lunettes et alla s'asseoir sans mettre un son.  
>Chad salua Ichigo et s'installa à sa place près de la fenêtre.<br>Tatsuki et Inoue firent ensuite leur apparition, elles s'approchèrent du bureau d'Ichigo.

-Bonjour Kurosaki-kun, dit Orihime Inoue avec son grand sourire.

Elle était toujours de bonne humeur cette Inoue, songea t-il en lui rendant un sourire qu'il eut du mal à poser sur son visage.  
>Inoue ressentit que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien, c' était la seule à se douter qu'il n' était plus tout à fait le même depuis l'année dernière.<br>Tatsuki était partie s'asseoir ce qui semblait arranger Inoue qui avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose Ichigo.  
>Elle s'approcha de lui et baissa le ton.<p>

-Est-ce que a va Kurosaki-kun, ça fait déjà un an que ...

-Ca va, coupa t-il en sortant abruptement sa trousse qu'il posa sur son bureau.

Le visage d'Inoue qui était si joyeux s' était teint de tristesse comme si elle compatissait à sa souffrance.

-Je pense, dit-elle au prix d'un immense effort, que tu as besoin d'en parler, il ne faut pas garder ça pour toi tout seul. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas Kurosaki-kun mais je suis là si tu as besoin de te confier.

Elle lui adressa de nouveau un sourire radieux et se rendit sa place juste au moment où la professeur venait d'entrer.  
>Ichigo regarda la chaise vide sur sa droite, il espérait qu'elle était assisse là à cet instant précis.<br>Peut- être s'ennuyait-elle à la Soul Society et qu'elle avait donc décidé de venir passer un jour chez les humains.  
>Il balaya cette idée stupide de la tête, si elle avait été ici , l'un de ses amis le lui aurait déjà dit .<br>Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient chanceux ces trois là ,à toujours pouvoir sentir le reiatsu et voir les shinigamis...  
>Il ne savait pas exactement comme si prendre pour retrouver ses pouvoirs en seulement trois jours, c' était encore plus court que la fois où il s' était entraîné pour l'empêcher de se faire exécuter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

La fin des cours arriva et Ichigo sortit rapidement, d'un pas décidé et se dirigea vers la boutique de Urahara.  
>Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme aux getas à l'instar de la petite brunette et cette pensée le fit frissoner.<br>Il avait tant évité tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeller son passé pour finalement si jeter dedans à corps perdu.  
>Le magasin, perdu au milieu de petites ruelles inhabitées n'offrait pas beaucoup de clientèle à ce cher ex-capitaine mais de toute manière, personne n'oserait goûter ses bonbons étranges.<br>Ichigo s'arrêta et détailla le lieu quelque instant. C'était maintenant, le moment où tout allait lui ressurgir brusquement la figure et qu'il sera confronté à la dureté de la réalité .

Six heures sonna et le jeune rouquin ne put réprimer un sourire agacé en entendant l'heure se manifester aussi présomptueusement, lui rappelant au passage que même sans elle le monde des humains restait ce qu'il était.  
>Il approcha le poing de la porte près à manifester sa présence mais il fut prit de court.<br>Un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges ouvrit la porte et regarda le jeune homme d'un air surpris.

- Ca fait longtemps Kurosaki , dit-il en l'invitant entrer.

La petite Ururu se précipita à sa rencontre en lui proposant de s'asseoir et repartit aussitôt pour aller faire du thé .  
>Rien ne semblait avoir changé ici comme si rien ne c' était passé , la vie continuait.<br>Il patienta un long moment buvant le thé brûlant de la jeune fille à couettes dans un silence religieux pendant qu'il se savait observé par les deux autres protagonistes.  
>Interrompus dans leur observation surement passionnante, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit avec entrain.<p>

- Kurosaki-san ! S'exclama une voix qu'Ichigo reconnu entre mille.

Il se retourna et détailla cet homme qui l'appellait. Il était toujours muni de son petit éventail malgré que la pièce fut bien aérée et son bob trônait majestueusement sur sa tête blonde. Il avança vers lui en faisant claquer ses getas et après s'être assis face Ichigo, il se servit une tasse de the .  
>Ichigo le salua son tour et se renfrogna en sachant qu'il allait enfin devoir expliquer la raison de sa presence ici.<p>

- Urahara-san, je suis venu vous demander une faveur, commença t-il ne sachant comment appeller cette demande.

- Une faveur, répéta Urahara en saisissant la anse de la tasse.

- Je peux vous payer si vous voulez, répliqua aussit t Ichigo en se rappelant qu'il demandait une faveur au gérant d'une boutique dans le monde des humains.

Urahara chassa le vent avec sa main libre pour montrer qu'il n'avait visiblement pas besoin d'argent de la part du jeune homme.

- J'ai un message à faire communiquer un shinigami de la Soul Society, dit-il nerveusement.

- Quel shinigami a l'honneur de recevoir des nouvelles d'Ichigo Kurosaki après une longue année de silence, questionna l'homme au bob en fixant Ichigo de ses petits yeux.

- Rukia Kuchiki.

Il avait prononcé son nom... Sa douleur était à présent si violente qu'il en avait la tête qui tournait.  
>Jamais il n'avait mentionné jusqu'à son existence depuis qu'elle était partie et visiblement il n' était toujours pas près à le faire.<br>Voyant Urahara qui le fixait intensément, il expliqua alors tout ce que le patron de la boutique pouvait faire pour l'aider.  
>Une fois qu'il eu achevé son discours chargé de bonnes raisons, comme pour cacher le fait qu'elle lui manquait terriblement, Urahara sourit.<p>

- Je pensais que tu m'aurait confié quelque chose de plus difficile. Mais je peux bien faire ça pour toi Kurosaki-san.

Il reposa la tasse qu'il venait de finir et Ururu apparu comme par enchantemment pour débarrasser la vaisselle.

- Tu m'emmenera le Gigai de Kuchiki-san pour ce soir Ururu, dit-il la jeune fille aux joues rosées, j'ai des modifications physiques à y faire.

- Des modifications physiques ? Demanda Ichigo ne comprennant pas.

- Et bien, je veux que mes Gigai soit le plus ressemblant possible avec l'apparence de la personne et en ce qui concerne Kuchiki-san, il y a des choses changer.

Ichigo remercia Urahara puis il rentra chez lui.  
>Il ne savait pas que cela aurait été si facile de convaincre l'homme aux getas mais après tout il ne demandait rien de vraiment inaccessible.<br>La revoir était visiblement chose faisable et pourtant, jamais il n'avait essayer de prendre contact avec elle. Elle ne s' était jamais manifest depuis non plus...

- Kurosaki-kun ! La voix inquiète d'Inoue tira Ichigo de ses songes avant que celui-ci ne se fasse violemment projet dans les airs.

Il se cogna violemment contre un mur et sa tête se mit saigner.  
>Inoue accoura vers lui en lui criant qu'il venait d'être attaqué par un hollow, qu'il devait vite rentrer chez lui et qu'Ishida ou Chad se chargerait de l'affaire.<br>Un hollow...  
>Ce simple mot fit bondir le coeur de Ichigo comme si il venait de recevoir une récompense immense, il avait l'honneur d'être de nouveau pourchassé par les hollows.<br>Avant de perdre tout ce qu'il avait vécu, le souhait le plus cher d'Ichigo était de perdre ses facultés à percevoir le surnaturel car c' était ce qui avait causé la mort de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, il était content d'apprendre qu'il commençait à redevenir ce qu'il était car c' était ce qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Rukia. Ses pouvoirs lui ont fait perdre sa mère, la perte de ses pouvoirs lui ont fait perdre Rukia.  
>Ishida et Chad mirent peu de temps rejoindre les deux jeunes gens mais Ichigo se leva en titubant.<p>

- C'est dangereux Kurosaki-kun ! S' écria Inoue tandis que le rouquin se dirigeait vers l'endroit où il supposait que le hollow se trouvait.

Il se retourna et sourit ses amis. Oui, il était heureux de redevenir ce qu'il avait été et il se dresserait fièrement face au hollow qui avait remarqué son existence.  
>Les trois voix de ses amis le rappelèrent en choeur mais il n' écoutait pas, il n' écoutait plus.<br>Il sentait les arbres vaciller et de violentes rafales de vent lui fouettaient allègrement le visage.  
>Ce n' était en rien des rafales de vent mais plutôt les mouvements violent du hollow qu'Ichigo imaginait immense.<br>Le sol tremblait en réponse aux pas lourd de l'ennemi.  
>Ichigo pouvait à présent valuer la distance de son ennemi qui visiblemment se rapprochait à toute vitesse, enivré par le désir de destruction.<br>Quand le sol s'arrêta de trembler et que la puissance du vent prit une ampleur démesuree, il sut que le hollow avait atteint sa cible.  
>Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'avoir l'image de ce monstre lui décochant un coup puissant qu'il esquiverait sans soucis.<br>Il allait avoir mal, pensa t-il en laissant chapper un petit rictus.  
>Quelques secondes s' écoulèrent mais rien ne se produisit.<p>

- Impossible ! S'exclama la voix du quincy dans le dos d'Ichigo

- Un capitaine, répliqua Chad d'une voix dénué de la moindre émotion

Soudain, le sol trembla violemment et se fendit à quelques pas du rouquin.  
>Il ne comprit pas ce qui venait de ce passer avant que la voix d'Inoue n'explique tout.<p>

- C'est Kuchiki-san...

Ichigo se retourna vers Inoue se croyant témoin d'une hallucination auditive mais les trois amis lui confirmèrent que ce qu'il avait entendu était bien réel.  
>Ils étaient tout trois en train de fixer un point invisible près d'Ichigo d'un air plutôt surpris.<br>Ichigo perdit soudainement l'usage de sa voix comme intimidé par sa présence même si il ne la ressentait pas.

- Ca fait longtemps Kuchiki-san, dit Ishida en entammant une conversation que personne d'autre n'aurait commencé en présence de l'ex shinigami remplaçant.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ishida, Chad et Inoue regardèrent le point invisible avec intêret, elle était visiblemment en train de communiquer avec eux.

- Oui, répondit Inoue gênée, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir averti Kurosaki-kun plus tôt, merci de l'avoir protégé .

- Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me protège, dit Ichigo à Inoue bien que ces paroles étaient adressées à quelqu'un dont il ne percevait même pas l'existence.

Il attendait une réponse.  
>Il attendait qu'elle lui foute un coup de pied ou bien un coup de poing histoire de lui remettre les idées en place comme avant mais rien ne se produisit.<br>Une brise caressa la joue d'Ichigo et la voix d'Inoue interpella le fantôme.

- Kuchiki-san !

Le regard des trois amis se mit suivre le mouvement de l'être invisible qui semblait se déplacer.

- Elle est partie, demanda Ichigo après que leur regard n'eurent plus le même point de référence.

Chad acquiesça de la tête et déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer.  
>Ishida approuva et salua ses amis avant de déclarer.<p>

- Elle reviendra.

Resta Inoue qui s'approcha timidemment d'Ichigo qui fermait le poing en signe de colère.  
>Pourquoi l'ignorait-elle ainsi.<br>La main de son amie se posa sur son paule et il se retourna vers elle.

- Si tu l'avait vu comme nous, tu ne serai pas aussi fâché contre elle.

Elle lui souriait pour le rassurer mais il était toujours aussi énervé et sa colère explosa.

- Un an c'est rien pour un shinigami pas vrai, dit-il en riant nerveusement, pour un humain c'est une éternité , et dire qu'elle ne m'a même pas adressé un salut.

- Elle luttait pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur toi Kurosaki-kun mais elle n'y arrivait pas, la seule fois où elle l'a fait son reiatsu était si instable que s'en était très éloquent.

Ichigo ne savait pas où Inoue avait apprit à parler d'une manière aussi raisonnée mais il devait avouer qu'elle lui avait un peu remonté le moral même si il n'avait pas eu de preuves.  
>Inoue s'exclama soudainemment qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle puis après avoir souhaiter bonne nuit à son ami; elle fila dans la nuit laissant le jeune rouquin seul.<p>

Le vieux râlerait sûrement quand il verra son fils franchir le seuil de la porte aussi tardivement.  
>Depuis cette année terriblement banale, Isshin avait établi le couvre-feu 20h pour que son fils puisse profiter d'une heure de liberté en plus.<br>Peut-être songeait-il qu'il se ferait une petite amie comme Inoue car Ichigo avait brusquement remarqué l'attirance de la jeune fille envers lui une fois retourné à la vie normale.  
>Ce n' était pas qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas mais pour lui, elle ne restait qu'une bonne amie à qui il tenait énormément. Cependant, Inoue ne pouvait pas prendre une place dans le coeur d'Ichigo car son coeur, Rukia le lui avait déjà volé .<br>Une goutte de pluie lui tomba désagréablement sur son front et coula le long de son visage pour s' écraser violemment sur sa chemise.  
>La pluie était revenue, Rukia avait également emporté avec elle le beau temps.<br>Trempé , il décida de rentrer enfin chez lui mais ses pieds n'eurent plus la force de le faire avancer.  
>Ils voulaient rester ici et Ichigo tomba à genoux, se laissant envahir par l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans chaque parcelles de son corps et de son coeur.<br>Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur l' étendue immense au dessus de sa tête, le ciel était d'une noirceur épaisse et il n'y avait ni étoiles ni lune.  
>La vision du ciel lui fut soudainement cachée par un parapluie vert au dessus de sa tête.<p>

- Kurosaki-san ! J'ai l'impression que vous aimez bien faire trempette sous la pluie mais vous allait attraper un rhume si vous restez là .

Ichigo regarda Urahara incrédule puis il se releva honteux d'avoir été vu dans cette position de faiblesse.

- Kuchiki-san vient de passer la boutique, continua t-il d'une voix toujours enjouée, elle aimerait bien passer demain matin car il y a une mission sur Chappy qui sera diffusée et ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu le plaisir d'en voir une.  
>"C'est vrai" songea le rouquin, tout les mercredis il y avait une mission sur ce Chappy débile, Yuzu et Rukia n'en manquait pas une.<br>Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la requête de Rukia, il n'avait qu'à répondre "non" car si c'est son Chappy qui lui manquait tellement elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule.  
>Il se sentit cependant immature face la jalousie qu'il prouvait face un lapin fictif.<p>

- Si ça lui fait plaisir, répondit-il finalement en essayant de se donner un air indifférent, dites lui de passer une fois que je serai en cours.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers chez lui en saluant Urahara d'un geste de la main.

Isshin l'attendait de pied ferme à la maison ce qu'Ichigo remarqua quand il en reçu un dans la figure.  
>C'est en expliquant que Rukia reviendrait demain qu'Isshin reprit son air joyeux et dansa comme un gamin autour de la table avec Yuzu tandis ce que Karin dévisageait Ichigo.<p>

- T'as pas l'air ravi de la voir, dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à mentir et il monta simplement dans sa chambre en déclarant n'avoir pas faim.  
>Son lit était encore défait et il grimaça en s'installant dessus.<br>Sa blessure à la tête ne s'était refermée et il ressentait encore quelques picotements désagréable.  
>Un petit coup à la porte se fit entendre et sans l'accord d'Ichigo, la porte s'ouvrit.<br>Yuzu restait timidement dans l'embrasure comme si elle avait peur de parler avec son grand-frère.

- Tu n' étais pas obligé de lui demander de revenir si ça te dérange Ichi-ni, j'ai surtout fait ça pour toi mais je pense que c' était une erreur.

Elle s'excusa, les larmes aux yeux et Ichigo prit de culpabilité se leva de son lit et s'approcha de sa petite soeur.  
>Il lui posa une main sur l' épaule et lui caressa les cheveux de l'autre.<p>

- Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, dit-il pour la rassurer, c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec elle maintenant.

Yuzu ne répondit pas, toujours persuadée qu'elle avait fait une bêtise et Ichigo s'écarta d'elle pour ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau.  
>Il en sortit une liste qu'il lui tendit pour que celle-ci la lise.<p>

- Et surtout, continua t-il quand elle eu fini de parcourir les mots inscrits sur la feuille, n'oublies pas que demain c'est la diffusion de l' émission avec Chappy dedans, Rukia ne la manquerait pour rien au monde. Je pense que tu lui a manqué .

Yuzu s'approcha timidement d'Ichigo et l'enlaça avant de déclarer d'une voix plus joyeuse qu'elle préparait tout ce qu'il avait inscrit sur la liste pour faire plaisir Rukia.  
>Après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle s'en alla et le laissa seul à nouveau.<p>

Il regardait la pluie qui continuait de tomber en repensant ce qui s'était produit auparavant.  
>Les premiers mots qu'avait prononcés Chad "C'est un capitaine" et puis les autres n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir reconnu du premier coup.<br>Avait-elle tant changé ?  
>Etait-elle vraiment devenue capitaine ?.<br>Toutes ces questions il voulait ardemment en connaître les réponses mais il avait également peur.  
>Il ne voulait pas que la Rukia qu'il connaissait en soit devenue une autre, il ne le supporterait pas.<br>Après toute cette attente, elle sera là demain, c' était tellement facile.  
>Continuant de réfléchir il se perdit dans le méandres de ses pensées et fini par s'endormir<p> 


End file.
